


Not a Chance

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adorable, Colouring In, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ju you are a genius, Kissing, M/M, Pranks, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Christian loved playing pranks, so of course when he saw the opening, he took it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> This isn't beta read, it'seems actually a surprise for her birthday, but I'm posting it a little earlier. So eafay70, if you see any mistakes I'm sorry.

“Christian”, Felix screamed as he raced through the apartment.

The two of them has been staying together for the past two weeks, and last night Christian decided to be a prick.

“Yeah babe?”, Christian bit the inside of his check to stop him from laughing.

“Why in the name of love fuck is my hair pink?”, Felix shouted as the wet strands stock to his forehead.

“I dunno”, Christian grinned as he got up from the stool.

He wrapped his arms around the warm middle and buried his head into the German’s neck, breathing in the shower gel.

“Chris, why is my hair pink?”, Felix grumbled.

He let out a girlish giggle when Christian kissed up and down his neck, his and on the other man’s lower back, pulling him closer.

“You deserved it, you tried to put the hair removal cream in my shampoo, I could have been bald, except I smelled it”, Christian grinned.

“Chris”, Felix whined” it better not be permanent”.

“No, it washes out in four to six washes”, Christian pulled away to look at the other reactions.

“You’re fucking with me? Six weeks? You’re not getting any sex for six weeks. How could, no sex at all”, Felix frowned before he walked over to the couch.

Felix stayed true to his word, not one bit of sex until the dye was out of his hair. Of course he would also have to do something to Christian, but he couldn’t decide.

“You could always draw on him, in permanent marker”, Julian laughed.

“Thank you Ju”, Felix hung up.

He walked to the bedroom and stuck his head around the door, Christian was curled around the duvet snoring softly.

“I could kill him and he’d sleep through it”, Felix laughed as he searched for a permanent marker.

Instead he found a lot, an assortment of different colours. So Felix drew on his back, nothing too bad, just a few starts and a moon, and a big huge smiley face. He then turned his attention to the American’s wrist, making cute little lines that resembled tattoo lines. After forty minutes of creative art, Felix smirked and took a few pictures. 

“You coloured me in”, Christian shrieked.  
“You dyed my hair pink”, Felix stuck his tongue out.

“Does that still mean no sex?”, Christian frowned.

“Yes Chris, you’d think that you’ll die or something”.

“But I like having sex with you”, Christian deployed the puppy dog eyes.

“I’d fucking hope so. What kind of argument is that?”, Felix was utterly confused.

“My argument is valid you midget”, Christian mumbled.

“I’m an inch shorter than you”, Felix frowned.

“My cute midget though, isn’t that right?”, Christian smirked as he wrapped his arms around the short man.

“course I am”, Felix grinned before he kissed Christian.

Matches were interesting, it took a few weeks for the reminders of the marker to leave the pale skin, something that Christian cursed, although he found the one on his wrist really cute.

“Can we agree to not mess anything up?”, Felix mumbled as he snuggled closer to the American.

“Sure thing, I won’t dye tour hair punk and you won’t colour my back. You can do my wrist though, I think they’re really cute”, Christian smiled before he kissed the light hair.

“Really?”.

“Yeah, anything you want”, Christian grinned as he glanced down at the other mans handiwork.


End file.
